The present invention relates to a housing for a device, and in particular for a sensor for a motor vehicle.
Device housings of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such devices is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 42 11 615 C2. In this housing the housing casing which is composed of sheet metal extends in the mounting flange and then is rolled to form bushings with circular cross-sections. The bushings are injection molded from the material of the housing which is composed of synthetic plastic. Mounting means which are received in the bushings, such as bolts and the like, must be arranged with small tolerances on a mounting surface for the device. Great tolerances between the mounting means and the bushings, to the contrary can lead to a relatively position-inaccurate mounting of the device on the mounting surface.
German document DE 91 11 106 U1 discloses a device in which two the passages provided in mounting flanges of a device housing for passing of mounting means are each formed as an elongated hole. It is therefore possible to compensate great distance tolerances of the mounting means.
It is desirable to further improve the device housings of the above mentioned general type.